Creddie Fanfiction
Creddie Fanfiction are FanFics involving the pairing of Carly Shay and Freddie Benson, better known as Creddie (C'/arly and F/'reddie). Creddie Authors AshXMisty aisforangelaaa AngelCakes4913 Cameddie CreddieLuvBuggy CreddieFreak CreddieLuv4eva Creddie 4 Real CreddieShipper emlick96 fbnk_luv iLive iBreathe iCarly iLove_iCarly Miss. Creativity PhunkyBrewster pink-strawberry-lemonade Project NICK purpleheart10 purplethunderxx qwertyabcqwe SassySauce Snapplelinz sockstar SquishyCool Straight A Carlaay StoryTeller125 vanillacreddie wannabe1980 icreddie4ever and many more... :) Creddie Fanfics My Belle-Carly and Freddie end up taking multiple classes together. Will they learn to love? Rated K'''. Written by sockstar. 25 Days of Creddie-As the snow falls and the mercury drops, the heat between Carly and Freddie is increasing. Find out how random moments between the two lead to something more. Rated '''K+. Written by iChloe328. A Kiss At Midnight-If you've been to the iCarly website lately, you've probably seen the poll asking who Carly should kiss on New Year's Eve. Well, a certain technical producer dominated 67% . Will they kiss, or will Carly turn him down yet again? Rated K+. Written by iChloe328. iSpeed Date: What Happened After The Dance-What happened when the song stopped? What happened to Sam? Are Freddie and Carly in love? So many unanswered questions... and now, they will be answered. Rated K+. Written by iChloe328. iTwins: Alternate Ending-What if Melanie let it out of the bag that Sam and Freddie kissed? Will Carly play it cool or will her real feelings come to surface? Rated K+. Written by iLove iCarly. iKiss: CreddieStyle-What if Carly had been the one to give Freddie his first kiss? Acting on instinct alone Carly gives into the moment to save Freddie from further humiliation. The outcome is nothing like she expects…Rated T''' for kissing. Written by iLove iCarly. iGet To The Truth-Carly and Freddie get into a fight during the Root and Berry retreat. Rated '''T. Written by sockstar. Saudade-A feeling of nostalgic longing for something or someone that one was fond of and which is lost. Dark Creddie. Rated T'''. Written by sockstar. That Constant Pain-Freddie is totally cool living with that constant pain. Is Carly? Rated '''T. Written by sockstar. Freddie Once Had Me-Freddie worries about how Carly perceives him after he moves out. Rated T'''. Written by sockstar. iGot Run Over-'Freddie, you were suicidal.' 'I think I would be, if you died.' Rated '''T for Creddie kissing. Written by fbnk-luv. Ultraviolet-Cold when I am denied it, your light is ultraviolet. When Sam goes missing, Carly needs Freddie more than ever. Rated T'. Written by fbnk-luv. Run Away-'I'm sick of my mom, Seattle and this apartment building.' They want to escape. Sequel to ''Ultraviolet. Rated '''T. Written by fbnk-luv. Hurt-You're crying and she's crying and the end of your world is looming closer every second. Rated T'. Written by fbnk-luv. Medicine-You've been such an idiot. Sequel to ''Hurt. Rated '''T. Written by fbnk-luv. Freedom-You've never been happier. Sequel to Medicine. Rated T'''. Creddie, Spam, and a load of Sam-lovin'. Written by fbnk-luv. iLost and Found-You're supposed to do certain things only once. You live once, you love once, you die once. Rated '''T. '''Written by Snapplelinz. You Belong With Me-Does Freddie stop loving Carly after he finds out she's dating Sam? What does Carly think of this? Creddie Story. A little Cam. Rated '''T. '''Written by CreddieShipper. The Pact-Carly and Freddie make a pact that when they're both still single when Carly reaches 26, they're going to marry each other. Rated '''T. '''Written by purpleheart10. iFind My Father-When Mrs. Benson starts acting weird even for her, Freddie is determined to get to the bottom of it. With Carly's help, he faces his father, but what does he want? Will they reconcile? Will Freddie and Carly find love along the way? Rated '''T. '''Written by wannabe1980. iTake You For Granted - Christmas-fic. Carly and Sam take their friendship with their tech producer Freddie for granted, can Mitch show them the errors of their ways? Meanwhile Freddie pours out his heart to Spencer. Rated '''K+. '''Written by bigtukker Dinner for Three - "Wait, you said you would help me on a date with Carly.How can I get a date in the first place? She's turned me down every time."If Sam had a collar on her tank top she would have popped it. "Fredgunk, you just leave that to me." Rated '''T. Written by JamesTheGreater. iAm Unsure - Carly, concerned she isn't pretty enough and will lose Freddie to another girl, invites him to her bedroom. However, Freddie realizes the reason behind her offer, and decides instead to open her eyes. Oneshot. Rated T. Written by CrEdDiE fAnAtIc. So Close - Freddie's going away so he can move on for good. What can Carly do to make him stay? CREDDIE. Rated K+. '''Written by purpleheart10. iGrow Up - What if Carly's bad boy didn't collect Pee-Wee Babies and they continued dating? A bad boy like Griffin might want to go faster than Carly's ready for. Then what will she do? Rated T. Written by Enula. iHit the Open Road - "Let's just go," Freddie said. "I want to hop in my car and get on the road. No itineraries. No schedules. Just a bag, my wallet, a map, and you in the passenger's seat." Carly and Freddie take a road trip to visit Sam in Florida. Simple enough, right? Rated '''T. Written by PhunkyBrewster. iHad My Chance - Carly finally returns her love to Freddie, but after his answer the two find themselves trapped in the old situation of the other. Of course there can only be one voice of reason here. Rated K. Written by cameddie. iStop the Wedding - Freddie is getting married, and Carly has one last chance to win him back. Can she stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life-and hers? Rated T. Written by wannabe1980. iRealize - Carly has feelings for Freddie but is unsure how to express them; perhaps a song will be enough to convince him. Creddie one-shot. Rated K'''. Written by Assassin master ezio 91. Rooftop - inspired by the visit on my sisters rooftop...pretty stars, CREDDIE ONESHOT.. Rated '''K. Written by kzone07. iChristmas Eve - Things have changed in the last year. With the backdrop of Christmas Eve, Carly decides to take a chance and change things between she and Freddie. One-shot. Rated T'''. Written by Thanh-Doan. Bonded - An accidental mishap leaves Carly and Freddie connected to each other in more ways than they could've possibly anticipated. Concept and plot sequence inspired by Carl Rahl. Rated '''T. Written by Snapplelinz. I'm Fine- If she kept repeating the mantra, just maybe she'd start to believe it. Set after iOMG. Written by Snapplelinz. iCarly's Father- In the aftermath of Adam and WebiCon, Freddie believes he's back to square one in his hopes to get back with Carly. However, a surprise visitor to the Shays may be Freddie's best ally or worst enemy on that quest. A story by OneHorseShay. Written by Snapplelinz. 1Day: A Creddie Journey- All extraordinary bonds take some time to evolve, but you can check in on Carly and Freddie's relationship on the same day each year: June 21st. Loosely based on the novel, One Day by David Nicholls. Written by PhunkyBrewster. iAm Sorry- After leaving abruptly for college, Carly returns to find that the world she knew and loved is a much different world than the one she left behind. Can she cope with it? Maybe she can…with a little help from Freddie. Written by iLive iBreathe iCarly. Oh God No - What if Freddie decided to return the captain's hat in the middle of Carly and Adam's Video chat? A Story by OneHorseShay. Part of the creddiefans 'Episode Tag' Contest. Written by Snapplelinz. iCreddie - Carly has overlooked Freddie's love for her for what seems like forever. But why? For what reason? And.. can she come up with one? Creddie. T for language only. Written by AshXMisty. Dreams Really Do Come True- Carly is so lucky for everything that she has. It's almost too good to be true, but sometimes all you need is a little proof to know it's not a dream. Entry for the Aug/Sept FanFic Challenge. Written by pink-strawberry-lemonade. i'M Not Obligated- 'Fredward, there are three ways to love: love out of obligation, love out of choice, and love out of necessity. No matter which one you find yourself in, love with all you've got.' Sometimes, laying it all on the line is the only way. A Creddie romance. Written by PhunkyBrewster. '''NOTE: '''Many more Creddie fan fics can be found here. Return to Creddie Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Pairings